Wendy Christensen
Wendy Christensen 'is the female main character of Final Destination 3 and is one of the Devil's Flight survivors. She along with Kevin Fischer manage to try to save the survivors of the incident. Wendy was the tenth and the last survivor to die. Final Destination 3 Before getting on a roller-coaster ride known as Devil's Flight, she begins to have the feeling of "having no control". Shortly after seating in the roller-coaster, she suffers a premonition of the entire ride derailing and brutally killing her and all the passengers. She panics and manages to get several of the students off when a large fight ensues. She and the other survivors were taken outside when she sees Jason, still on the roller coaster. She begins to freak out and tells the attendants to stop the ride, but fails to do so when the security grabs her and takes her outside. Wendy's premonition came true as the roller coaster crashes, killing Jason and Carrie. Wendy becomes depressed over the death of her boyfriend, Jason and plans to not attend graduation. Before leaving, her friend Kevin Fischer talks to her about the Flight 180 legend (Final Destination). Wendy doesn't believe him and drives home in despair. As she returns, she looks at the photos she took with her camera during the night of Devil's Flight. After Ashley and Ashlyn die, She confesses Kevin and they drive off to the restaurant, explaining on how Frankie die. When she and Kevin are trapped at his pick-up truck, A rolling truck rolls towards them, but manages to escape resulting Frankie's death, When she and Kevin check the order of the survivors in the roller coaster, they check on Frankie's photo, which show how he die earlier. The clues of the deaths of the survivors were hidden in Wendy's photos. Lewis was killed, when she and Kevin tried to save him. They visit Ian and Erin at the hardware store to warn them, but he and Erin think they are crazy. However, They manage to save Ian, but Erin is killed causing Ian to get a grudge against Wendy. Wendy discovered that her sister, Julie is on the roller coaster along with a person sitting next to her. She contacts Kevin, who is working as a security in the Tricentennial, where Julie and her friends went. Kevin save Julie from being impaled by the harrow, that the horse tied onto Julies neck. The person sitting next to Julie reveals to be Perry and is killed. After saving Kevin and manage to escape, Ian arrives at the Tricentennial and blames Wendy on Erin's death. Wendy thinks that Ian is the clue of her death. Just as fireworks shoot at her Kevin and Julie, but they intervene, resulting Ian, being bisected by a cherry picker. 'Death At the end of the movie, Wendy is reunited with Julie and Kevin on a subway train. Suddenly, Wendy has another premonition., this being of the subway's derailment, which kills Julie, Kevin, herself, and everyone else on board. Wendy saw that after the crash, she would be the sole survivor. She was in the middle of the tracks, and couldn't move because her leg is seemingly broken. A moment later, another subway train speeds towards her, and as she screams in terror, is splattered. Wendy wakes up and informs Kevin about the derailment. Kevin pulls the emergency breaks, but they do not work as the train crash, leaving her, Kevin and Julie's fate ambiguous. Signs/Clues *Ian was never meant to kill Wendy. Wendy just mistook her clue in the photograph (A shirt with 'McKinley') as a sign that Ian will be the cause of her death. The 'McKinley' clue was actually referring to the Cherry picker that was supposed to kill Wendy, but killed Ian instead. Ian died because he was (unknowingly) intervening with Wendy's death just by standing in their way. *While Wendy is on Train 081, she has a brief vision of a photo of her and Jason, who was one of the casulties of Devil's Flight, foreshadowing that she would be soon reunited with him in afterlife. *In an alternate ending, Wendy observes the train schedule and notices the last stop says END in bold, red letters. *The voice of the mortician from the first two movies plays the conductor on the train. *A subway musician starts singing "Turn Around, Look At Me," which is a recurring song in the movie. *In Wendy's photo, Jason's face is blurred. On the train, the people speed past Wendy and all of their faces are blurry. *While looking in the mirror, Wendy notices the train's number. Backwards, it reads 180. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the restaurant where Frankie Cheeks died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the store where Erin Ulmer died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the store where Ashley and Ashlyn died. *Wendy sees a sign stating, There is no escaping DEATH and taxes. *The train conductor menacingly stated, "The next stop is the end of the line." *In an alternate ending, Wendy is run over and splattered by a train, and then the credits roll. *One of the men boarding the train is bald and sports a white and red tattoo, with the tattoo on the left side of his head - which makes him eerily look like Frankie Cheeks when he died. *There is strong controversy about Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths. There's a slight possibility that the train stopped after several attempts by Kevin, but this is highly doubtful. Not only that, but since it just so happens Wendy's on the same train Julie and Kevin are on, it would be a great opportunity for Death to finish up the list. Also, no one has managed to successfully cheat Death in any of the Final Destination films, so the fact that Wendy didn't die would be baffling. But another possibility is that since Wendy had a premonition of the collision, she could have had used her knowledge of what was going to happen to her advantage in order to save Julie and Kevin and herself from their gruesome fate. But of course, this is still unknown. *A strange fact about Kevin, Wendy, and Julie's deaths are that usually if at the end of the movie it is unknown whether the survivors lived or not, in the next movie, their fates are revealed. In the end of Final Destination, it is unknown whether Alex, Clear, and Carter survive but their fates are revealed in the next movie. The same goes for the fate of Kimberly and Officer Burke in Final Desination 2.Their fates are revealed in Final Destination 3 in a newspaper article in Choose Their Fate but it is non-canon. Yet, Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths aren't mentioned in The Final Destination so there is still the slight possibility that they have not died. Although in The Final Destination, since the introduction shows all the deaths in the Final Destination series, it could've proved that Wendy died getting ran over by a train. *It should be noted that Wendy, Kevin and Julie all live in the novel. *Its possible that Wendy, Kevin and Julie will be mentioned in Final Destination 5. *Jason Wise, her boyfriend, said this: "Meet you at the end," before getting on the coaster and dying, presumably forshadowing her death '''AT THE END '''of the movie. Trivia *On his twitter, Craig Perry said that in his head, the trio are dead. Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Category:Last Survivor to Die